


The Ritz(or, the Dance Spirit)

by SissolxJeffC4ever



Category: 19th Century CE RPF
Genre: Gen, M/M, This is my first multi-chapter fic based on H.C.Andersen and his friends, as usual, contains Hans Andersen/Edvard Collin, more tags to be added soon because I cannot think of any more, plenty of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13755351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SissolxJeffC4ever/pseuds/SissolxJeffC4ever





	1. Chapter 1: Conspiracies(or, Pieter the Matchmaker)

 

_Pairing: Hans Christian Andersen/Edvard Collin(pre-slash)_

The weather in Denmark was always as bleak as the weather in the UK, according to radio presenter Pieter Toksvig, who was best friends with author H.C.Andersen and his editor, Edvard Collin. 

 

  The indoors weather in the Andersen estate, was more than welcoming, with very aesthetic furniture, paintings, small statues, and whatnot; Pieter wasn’t that hot on aestheticism, since that was way too feminine, not that feminism is something negative. 

  “What is it, Hans?” he asked when Hans called him to the living quarters. “If you’re telling me that Edvard is joining us, I’m not surprised — you seem to be hanging out with him constantly.” 

  Hans flushed, to his own dislike. It was true indeed, that whenever Pieter mentions Edvard, their mutual friend, he gets extreme reactions on his whole body, blushing and his legs feeling like liquid jelly. 

  “Ye, because we are friends as well,” Hans replied, flustered. 

  Pieter smirked. “Suuuuure.” 

  Hans looked up from his typing on his laptop. “Get. Out, Pieter. Now!” 

  Pieter cracked up and Hans shoved him away, standing up from his place and slamming the door to his study. Typical friend, and if Pieter says he’s not playing matchmaker, Hans’ll definitely not believe it! 

 

  When Edvard Collin came over to Hans’s mansion, he found out that Pieter was muttering to himself and seems to be scheming something. 

 

  “Hey, Pet,” he said to Pieter, mock-affectionately, making said person as flustered as Hans were. 

  “Hallo, Eds,” beamed Pieter, “you’ll never guess this, but I’m sure that Hans is waiting for you, with him not even admitting it!” 

  Indeed he was playing matchmaker. 

 

  “Don’t tell me he’s writing another travelogue,” said Edvard as Pieter led him to Hans’s study, where the door was closed. “I’ve heard that he’s befriended Charles Dickens!” 

 

  Edvard Collin was a huge fan of British novelist Charles Dickens, and that’s one of the reasons he and Hans became fast friends. And it was because of this sole reason, he nearly got into a scandal that also involved an Irish writer. 

 

  “Nice,” they stopped near the study, “and don’t take the Irish writer’s words to heart, Eddykins, the Irish envy the British and history proves it!” 

  Grinning, he then rapped on the door, and Hans yelled, “no you’re not allowed to come in, Pieter!” 

  Pieter cracked up at Hans’s antics, especially when he implied some possible matchmaking at his part. Even Edvard smiled. 

  To Hans’s dismay, Pieter opened the door and invited him and Edvard in. 

 

  He stood up from his desk. “What did I tell you, Pieter?” he asked firmly, and at the same time, Edvard was also interrogating mentioned person, “is it true about him and Charles??” 

 

  Finally getting exasperated, Hans dragged his two arguing friends to the living quarters, which looked like something out of a P.G.Wodehouse novel — a vintage mini grand piano at a corner, vintage furniture with elaborate patterns, and all things aesthetic. That, dear readers, is what you should get other than the Danes’ love of butter cookies. (A/N: I’m sorry, but I have _no_ idea where that came from!) 

 

  Pieter flopped on Hans’s couch. “So, should I say it for you two?” he beamed. 

  Edvard sat down across from him on the couch, with Hans quickly retreating to the kitchen to pour his two friends some lemonade. 

  “Oh, yes, you should say that we kinda have a bromance!” Edvard snapped, slapping his friend on the arm and smiling at last, “now tell me, is it true that he and Charles are bros?” 

 

  And that is what Hans came back to. 

  “Edvard…” he began, nearly dropping the glass when his and Edvard’s skins touched. “I have no feelings for Charles.” 

  “Suuuuure.” 

  “And yes, Hans, you definitely should keep hiding, because it’s just so obvious!” hollered Pieter, taking a big swig of his lemonade and ignoring his friend’s protests. 

 

  Hans ignored him in return. So much for trustworthy friends when you have fake trustworthy ones. 

 

o.o.o.o.o 

 

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2: Family Semi-Tragedies(or, The Spirit of the Night)

_A/N: I’m so sorry, my dear reader(s), that I wrote this! Because I wanted some established!relationship status for Hans and Edvard, I had to write this — and_ NO _, I did not kill Hans’s grandmother like Jonathan did!_

 

_A/N 2: This chapter is also something I’m close to in status. Erika(Erynerys)’s CCT partner’s mother’s older brother perished and it was before I got to show him a new short story I promised to show._  

 

_(Edvard Collin POV)_

 

As expected, it was a bleak evening at downtown Copenhagen, and I was already almost late for the date between Hans Christian Andersen, the author, and myself. 

 

  “You really should hurry then, Eds!” said Pieter Toksvig, the TV game show host, who was both Hans and my own mutual best friend. “I think Hans was kinda distraught when I last saw him around here. I wonder why?” 

 

  Ever since Hans and I confessed our feelings to each other, Hans had promised to tell Pieter and I everything he needs us for. 

  When Pieter and his girlfriend, the actress Jan Lind, “forced” us to go on a journey to the UK(A/N: And yes, this chapter _is_ somewhat a sequel to _Kingdom(2007)(or, the Matchmakers’ Fest)_!), they were trying to make us confess our feelings right then and there, which was impossible, because I never wanted to tell Hans when I understood that it was possible that he still wants Pieter himself, because he’s someone who tells said person frickin’ _everything_ , and I really do mean everything! (A/N: And yes, I _am_ someone who ships H.C.Andersen/OC!) 

  And it was because Pieter had no idea why Hans was so depressed, that made me become worried. Mind you, ever since he told me he only had feelings for me, I let him go to Pieter whenever he needed and I never got jealous — you should know I’m not someone to get jealous when my boyfriend gets close to our mutual friend, because that’s what mutual means! 

 

  “Oh?” I was fascinated, “he didn’t tell you why?” 

  We left the DBC(Danish Broadcasting Company) building and headed towards Hans’s apartment near Kardresche Square. 

  “No, that’s why I’m worried about him.” as we walked along, Pieter was very visibly no longer his usual perky and optimistic self, as he told me the news. “I’m free from Jen tonight, so can I please go with you? He usually tells me everything, and I tell you. Now, no. He was distraught when he came to see me before lunchtime today and it’s been bothering me all afternoon.” 

 

OOOOOO 

 

  _(No one POV)_

 

Hans Andersen was devastated after he heard the news from his mother that his grandmother’s older brother, Karl, perished earlier that day, despite his praying that Karl will be well again. 

  He wasn’t super close to Karl, but what made him absolutely shattered was the fact that Karl perished before Hans could show him — and he promised to! — his newest short story. 

 

  Collapsing onto his bed, Hans didn’t know exactly when the waterworks started, but he didn’t care. Karl promised, and he didn’t hold on. 

 

  Pieter had asked why was Hans so distraught. He could never understand whatever Hans had to deal with whenever he wasn’t with him or Edvard. 

  “I’m fine, Pet, it’s just that I may have a hiatus.” it was lucky that Hans was a writer — he didn’t have to reveal the reason about his moods. 

 

  Unbeknownst to him, Edvard and Pieter was already at his apartment. 

  “I’m worried too, Pet, what if it’s something to do with… _family_?” Edvard asked, shuddering. He never enjoyed any tragedies or any upsetting things that got to do with family. Nervously, he opened the door with the key he and Hans shared. 

 

  As usual, the living room light was on, bright and welcoming. The Wodehousian furniture still had on their elaborate patterns and it was extremely well-furnished. Edvard understood why. Ever since he and Hans started living together temporarily, the latter had been extremely obsessive about how to decorate the living quarters. It was the same at his mansion, which was located near the Danish suburbs, which had even more green than the Scottish or the British suburbs, according to Pieter. 

 

  “Hans?” Edvard called, “I’m here now — sorry for being late! Pieter wants to join, so he’s here as well, alright?” 

 

  From his room, Hans sighed. It really was lucky that he had such caring and wonderful friends, and that was why he used to have a crush on Pieter before said person crushed his hopes and became an item with his, Hans that is, ex-crush Jenny Lind, the actress. 

  Edging grudgingly towards his doorway, Hans called back, forcing his voice to be normal and not sounding distressed, “great, I’m fine. Sorry for my own delay though.” 

 

  Finally going to the living room, he found his two friends already making themselves at home, as usual. 

  “Apologies about my own delay, again,” he said to them; and that got Pieter’s perky nature back from the cloud of angst he was in previously. 

  “We understand, Hans — ever since Edvard here started living with you, we’ve bin used to this since!” he grinned, taking another swig of his Pellegrino, which was already prepared by Hans because he knew that no matter what happens, his friends will always come over and be all sunny. “Now, you two can be all lovey-dovey and I wouldn’t mind!” 

  Edvard slapped him on the arm and Hans smiled. Give it to Pieter to make your day brighter. 

 

OOOOOO 

 

  Edvard nearly forgot about what Pieter said earlier that evening later that same evening, when it was almost eight. And it was after Pieter’s “endless” monologue about his TV game show hosting did he remember and notice Hans already tuning Pieter out, with said person totally oblivious. 

 

  “…and Vladimir totally _killed_ it, people!” he was saying, with over-enthusiastic hand gestures and beaming, “and let me tell you _this_ , (Hans you may be interested in this one), Vladimir and Oscar are actually trying to write a blog literally _for_ the DBC! All we have to do is notify them and those two will be set for frickin’ _life_ , I tell you!” 

  “Hans,” began Edvard after Pieter _finally_ finished his elaborate monologue about his whole day hosting II, aka Interesting Ideas, the comedy game show which, according to Hans, is the Danish version of QI, the British game show. “What is it?” 

  Hans closed his eyes. There were pros and cons with having friends like Pieter and Edvard — once you’re in distress or you’re upset, they’ll pester you to telling them, and will not take ‘I’m OK’ for an answer. That is basically both pros and cons. 

  “I promise, Eds, just a hectic day,” he answered quietly. 

 

  At that, even Pieter got hooked and stopped being all perky. 

  “Hans, spill.” he said firmly, “you’ve been upset all day and it’s distracting both of us.” Here, he slung his arm around Edvard and grinned at his own antics. 

  Edvard shoved him off. “Please, Pet,” he half-snapped, then turned back to Hans. “Pieter’s been worried and I have to admit, I am too.” 

 

  Feeling lightheaded from Karl’s news and his friends’ concern which may or may not be totally fake, Hans said, “I promise, Eds, it’s nothing!” And seeing that both Edvard and Pieter are far from convinced, he admitted, “it’s just that I got a call from my mother today and she told me that Karl…passed away.” 

  Here, he finally couldn’t control his emotions any longer and quickly left, before breaking down completely. 

 

  There was a stunned silence before Edvard spoke. 

  “Oh…no,” he murmured. 

  “What the heck just happened?” inquired Pieter out loud. “Who the _heck_ is Karl?” 

 

  All of a sudden, Edvard wanted to dump his friend into his Reject Pile. 

  “Karl was Hans’s grandmother’s older brother, Pet!” he snapped, mind-blown because usually, Pieter wasn’t as ignorant, “he _introduced_ us two years ago, remember?!” 

 

  They indeed met the Andersens two years ago when Hans’s parents and grandparents went over to Hans’s place around Yuletide season, and stayed all the way till after New Year’s Day. And Hans’s grandmother, Karina, was, according to Pieter that time, a major slash fangirl because she was the one who made the initial suggestion of Hans and himself making their non-existent intimate relationship official. 

 

  “Karina is nuts, Hans, I swear,” Pieter had said to Hans, who was being all delighted. “How the heck could _we_ be intimate?!” 

  And at the same time, Karina’s older brother, Karl, was also on board. 

  “Tell afterwards, Pieter and Hans!” he’d cried, “and now, Hans, don’t forget to show me another of your short stories!” 

  Hans had been about to show when Karl was shouted for by Karina. And unbeknownst to all of them, that was the last time they’d see Karl. 

 

  Back at the present, Pieter couldn’t believe it. “You don’t mean Karl Lindved, do you, Eds!?” he hollered. “We only saw him two years ago?” 

  Edvard nodded. “And that, is why Hans was so upset today, Pet.” he returned, “I think they’ve gotten close over time.” 

 

  Later that night when Pieter left, Edvard went over to Hans’s room. 

  “Apparently Pieter forgot about him,” he said softly. “Sorry for asking this, but were you two close?” 

  Hans looked up. “Not really, it’s just that I’ve been wishing that Karl will eventually recover, but was unanswered.” he answered, with tears streaming uncontrollably. 

 

  “Sorry about that, and of Pieter’s ignorance,” said Edvard again, after some silence. “I sure hope Karina’s good? Also that she’s coping alright.” 

  They hugged each other, with Hans clinging slightly more desperate. 

 

  “All I’m upset about is that I never got to show Karl the new short story, we promised each other.” Hans murmured, “also, I thought he could hold on.” 

  Edvard closed his eyes. Whatever Karl’s condition was, he wasn’t enthusiastic to ask, with Hans being as distressed as this. 

 

o.o.o.o.o 

 

End chapter 2 

 

  _A/N 3: I’m so sorry, again, dear reader(s), and to Hans himself! It’s all because of the unfairness that sprung up from where I am that it’s getting a little sentimental — can’t be helped, though._

 

_A/N 4: I promise, a light-hearted and humorous chapter is soon to come! And_ no, _I have no idea how many chapters is this fic going to be!_


	3. Norfolk, UK(or, the Canterville Ghost Rewrite)

_Chapter 3: Norfolk, UK(or,_ The Canterville Ghost _Rewrite)_

 

_A/N: This, if you’ve read_ Kingdom(2007)(or, The Matchmakers’ Fest) _, is an extended version of said ficlet, and crossed-over with some of our favourite short horror stories. Which means, Hans, Jen, Pieter, and Edvard encounters some supernatural occurrences. Thank me later._

 

Norfolk, UK, was, according to Jenny Lind, a wonderful and aesthetic place, with plenty of green and beautiful scenery. The seaside was flowing with the fresh sea air, the waves creating more than enough sea foam as they crashed onto the shores. If it wasn’t as cold as the arctic, Jenny would’ve made her friends go hang out over at the shores, building sand castles and reminiscing about their childhoods. 

 

  Another part of Norfolk that was their favourite, was the mansion they saw near the place where Market Shipborough is said to be located. And the reason, according to Pieter, was because the locals say that the mansion was all Hotel Cecil. 

 

  “I swear, Jen, you’ve been reading way too many Edgar Allan Poe stories!” he was saying when he and his friends approached the mansion. “Also, wasn’t this the place where Market Ship-what’sit’sname located?” 

  “Also, remind me to never read any more of Hans’s stories of talking candles and all that!” exclaimed Edvard back. 

 

  Jenny smirked at her friends. “Scared?” 

  “Oh, you wish!” Pieter went up to the door and opened it, then peered in. 

 

  The interior of the mansion was more like a cathedral than an actual mansion where people used to live in, with it’s spiral staircase that came down from both the left and right corners. As well as that, the windows of the mansion was of painted glass, with the chandelier looking like a bright crystal hanging from the ceiling. It was all too aesthetic for them, but just right for someone like Pieter. 

 

  “Whoa…” murmured Pieter, “you guys are definitely going to like this — painted glass, anyone?” 

  Slowly, the others followed. 

  “This place is _really_ aesthetic to the eyes.” remarked Hans, scanning around the entrance hall, which apparently has a dome ceiling. “Pet, sorry to break it to you, but only the cathedral-like window has the painted glass.” 

 

  After a moment of silence, Jen asked, “so I guess we’ll have to live here for some time, people.” 

  “YAHOO!” shouted Pieter, “this is basically even more awesome than expected! Jen, which room is the one with painted glass???” 

  Jen sighed in exasperation as Hans and Edvard cracked up at Pieter’s antics. 

  “Right, before we sort out rooms, we have to attack this place.” she said, going towards a door on the right of them, “let me find the broom closet so we could clean up this place before then.” 

 

OOOOOO 

 

  It was until they started cleaning out the place did something totally weird and out of a horror film happen. 

 

  “Aaah!” someone shouted. Jen. 

  “What was that?” asked Pieter. He and Hans were cleaning the first floor when they heard a shout. 

  “I think Edvard is pranking her again,” said Hans as he opened the windows to let the fresh sea air in. “Norfolk is truly a wonderful city, with its clean sea air, the weather, environment…” 

  Pieter grinned. “’Course it is!” he exclaimed, putting the mop next to the wall, “I say you and Eds should have a walk around the seaside and Jen and I’ll be continuing the cleaning business.” 

 

  Meanwhile, upstairs of the mansion in a room at the second floor, Jenny was absolutely shaken. 

  “EDVARD!” she shrieked. 

  Immediately Edvard came in from the open door, pausing his cleaning of the bannisters. 

  “What is it again?” he sighed, “seriously, you shouldn’t’ve hung out with Pieter’s other friends like Vladimir and Oscar — those two are horror fanatics.” 

  “I know, but do you see anything out of the ordinary in the bathroom?” she asked, leading him cautiously towards the bathroom, where the light was on and the sink empty, thankfully. 

 

  Edvard stared at the bathroom, which was almost completely clean and furnished. 

  “Uh, what happened here?” he was puzzled. 

  “There was someone speaking in a whispered tone here earlier and all of a sudden, the sink became all gory!” Jen was still shaken, “we should tell the others.” Then she left. 

 

  Shaking his head, Edvard also left the bathroom and into the room of the mansion, which had normal windows, thankfully. Whatever Jenny was talking about, they really better get to the bottom of it. 

 

  Back at Hans and Pieter’s place, the latter was still reminiscing about how many Aesthetic Movement stuff they’ve read and enjoyed. 

  “I definitely enjoyed reading the Yellow Pages, Hans.” smiled Pieter, “everyone of the Aesthetic Movement should live here!” 

  All of a sudden, Jenny’s voice echoed down the corridors. 

  “PIETER AND HANS, YOU TWO REALLY HAVE TO STAY TOGETHER WITH EDS AND I!!” 

  “What the heck is going on?” sighed Pieter. 

  “I don’t know, I think this place may be creeping her out,” Hans cringed at the thought of supernatural occurrences. “You know that she’s paranoid if she stays in abandoned Norfolkian mansions!” 

  Pieter rolled his eyeballs. It was actually a fact when Charles Dickens claimed that he, Pieter that is, was the only Dane who could speak OK English, without actually mixing and spiraling the vocabulary and grammar around. And he had no idea where Hans thought of the word of ‘Norfolkian’. 

  “Whatever she says, I’m making sure that she isn’t in her over-imaginative mindset,” he declared, mopping the floor again, “and I’m making sure that she isn’t reading any more Edgar Allan Poe and H.P.Lovecraft at night, in the dark, with only her flashlight.” 

 

  That night did prove itself to be weird when it was way late. First, was Hans complaining about some entity possibly inside Jen’s bathroom, after having to use said place, successfully freaking said person out, all over again, and that’s how come she shrieked really shrill and woke up both Edvard and Pieter, with Edvard totally shaken and legs shaking when he and his friend rushed into Jen’s room. 

 

  “I TOLD YOU THERE’S SOMETHING THERE!” she shrieked, still frazzled and refusing to believe that whatever Hans witnessed was said person’s imagination. “I tell you, we shouldn’t’ve come here at first place, Pieter!” 

  “You and Hans are imagining things, Jen!” ejaculated Pieter right back, “stop reading H.P.Lovecraft anymore and chill out!” 

 

  All of a sudden, a door slammed, and everyone froze. Whatever was that, it wasn’t something they expected. 

  “Uh, what was that?” asked Edvard, clinging onto Pieter for support. “Is everyone here with us?” 

  Jen’s eyes were wide. “Please, we have to leave here,” she was close to freaking out all over again. “This is like this story by this Irish bloke!” 

 

OOOOO 

 

  The next day when they were having breakfast with Jenny out and touring the so-called set for Market Shipborough, Edvard  became really disturbed when Pieter decided to take another photo of the painted glass with his iPhone again, after the first one was, according to him, photobombed by Hans. 

 

  “Trust me, I never like people doing those photobombs either!” said person immediately said back when the former suggested that. 

  Pieter rolled his eyes. “Oh, sure you don’t!” he said back; then showed them the photo, which had this figure on top of the stairs, and said, “then explain this figure I found when I was browsing through them?” 

 Nervously, both Hans and Edvard stared at said photo, which had the beautiful gallery of classic paintings, ribbon-like stairways, and painted glass at the center of the photo. Indeed, there was an unidentified figure standing on top of one of the stairways, circled with red, by Pieter. Weird. 

 

  “Uh, who’s this?” mumbled Hans. 

  “Possibly Jen?” suggested Edvard. 

  With his friends puzzled, Pieter said, “OK, I’m convinced. This mansion is obviously haunted if it isn’t any of us!” 

 

  All of a sudden, there was a slam — from one of the bedrooms, and a shriek. 

  “Whatever’s going _on_ here?!” shrieked Pieter right back, still disbelieving the paranormal. “If you don’t want anyone here, why don’t you tell us already, whoever’s with us?” 

 

  There was a silence, before Hans spoke. “That was Jen’s room, you two.” 

 

o.o.o.o.o 

 

End chapter 3 

 

  _A/N 2: I’m absolutely rubbish at writing horror, so please bear with me._


End file.
